


开久组|狂狼驯养指南。

by Bianco1551



Category: satosaga, 今日から俺は!! | Kyou Kara Ore Wa!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianco1551/pseuds/Bianco1551
Summary: 主仆play(大概）；人兽有。ooc预警，我流开久组。





	开久组|狂狼驯养指南。

**Author's Note:**

> 主仆play(大概）；人兽有。  
> ooc预警，我流开久组。

1.  
相良是在黑街看到的片桐智司。对方被迫蹲坐在柱子旁，脸上带着巨大的口栓，让人看不清表情，只剩下一双冷如霜刃的眼，像天上闪着光的星。  
相良心神为之一动，当即买下。  
于是片桐就成了相良身后沉默的高大侍从，他像是尚未学好化形，亦或是前主人的某些恶劣情趣作祟，墨发上支愣着两只黑色尖耳，毛茸茸的松散尾巴耷拉着，很没精神的样子。但相良无端觉得对方很有力量。然后他笑了起来，冲着对方挑了挑眉。  
“从今天开始，我就是你的新主人。”青年声音低哑，语气轻佻又带着威压，像是命令又像是承诺。  
2.  
片桐忍不住低头端详起面前的小个子。这个男人应该已经成年了，但看面孔却觉得像是没有毕业的高中生。五官细致又乖巧，但金色大背头和浅色眉毛却让人觉得怪异又凶恶。身上穿着并不昂贵，和曾经见过的所谓绅士不同，他身上的军绿色半袖，黑色夹克还有各种金属配饰让他看起来像个叛逆少年。尽管片桐智司知道，能来黑街的都不是什么简单人物，至少不会是真正的毛头小子。  
“给我把口栓打开。”片桐的声音从口栓下传出来，显得沉闷。但其中的命令不容小觑。  
像是丝毫没感觉到对方周身的强大威压一般，相良挑了挑眉，嘴角往一边撇的更高，露出个不伦不类的笑容。  
“你既然这么强，为什么还会被人抓起来，当奴隶贱卖呢？”他语气轻巧，像是问今天吃什么一样自然。然后他满意地看到对方尾巴炸起来的毛和几乎将他杀死的眼神。  
“这才对，这才是狂狼该有的眼神…。”相良痴迷地看着对方的狂态，宛如恶魔低语。  
3.  
相良无论如何都没有将片桐的口栓打开。倒不是为了防备什么，只是单纯觉得对方带着口栓的样子更有趣罢了。  
除了某些时候。  
“嗯……你可真是个骚货啊。”片桐的额头上冒出了些汗，他喘息着，眼带蔑视地看着正给自己做着口交的男人。看他的嘴被撑张开，双颊吸裹着粗大的性器，尽管被顶地发出不明意味的闷哼，但眼神依旧带着明亮的肆意，间或裹挟着情欲。  
对方听到片桐的嘲讽，将口中的性器缓缓吐出来，然后慢条斯理地用略显粗糙的舌舔弄片桐敏感的龟头，抬眼瞥了片桐一下，眼神挑衅而暧昧。  
“你不是也因为骚货兴奋了吗。”相良起身捋了下因为低头而掉下来的前发，光洁的额头上带着点儿晶莹的薄汗，在皎洁月光的照耀下格外明显，连他脸上的潮红和情欲神色都暴露无遗。性感的嘴唇因为性器的蹂躏而变得红润，像是饱满的，一掐就喷出汁水的鲜嫩樱桃，让人想要狠狠蹂躏。  
片桐下腹一紧。他开始极力挣脱手脚上的束缚，但无济于事。  
相良看到对方的动作忍不住愉悦地笑出声，他好整以暇地用张阖的穴口挨在对方已经蓄势待发的性器上缓慢磨蹭，换来对方怒瞪的双眼和越发急促的喘息。  
相良舔了舔嘴唇，因为对方的兴奋而兴奋。  
“看好了…嗯……”相良将跨坐在对方身上的腿大大张开，腿间硬挺的性器和臀缝间的穴口被暴露无疑。相良掰开自己的一侧臀瓣，扶着对方的粗大性器，一点一点将阴茎吃进后穴里——  
带着润泽水光的穴口被溢出透明粘液的前端一点点扩开，像是真正的小嘴一样张大咬紧，穴口周围的嫩肉甚至随着性器的挺进而下陷进去，片桐双目赤红地看着自己地性器一点一点地没入对方的甬道，其中被吸咬吮裹的感觉不容忽视，片桐直觉自己的性器在对方的肉道里又胀大了几分。  
而相良意犹未尽似的，在片桐身上瘫软了会儿，又重新坐起，上上下下地动了起来——片桐被刺激地低吼一声，双手用力一挣，原本被锁在床头的链子被生生拽了下来。他像发了狂似的，一把将浑身酥软的相良推倒在床，捞起对方饱满紧实的屁股就是一阵倒弄。  
被对方粗暴动作刺激地疼痛又兴奋的相良忍不住攥着床单激动呻吟着，像是被生生操到发情的雌兽，肆意享受此间极乐。  
泪眼朦胧盯着眼前洁白床单的相良没有看到对方健硕的背上渐渐生出地黑色皮毛，脸上也逐渐显出兽化特征。相良正沉浸在被性器擦过敏感点的致命快感中，他下意识回头，却见片桐正紧皱眉头，浑身的肌肉绷紧，身体以肉眼可见的速度变化开来——他在狼化。  
相良忍不住惊恐地向前爬去，却被对方有力的前肢按住身体，紧接着狼腰一顶，相良忍不住尖叫出声。  
“太深了….！智司…轻…轻一点…啊…！”对方完全不回应自己的请求，只一味地大力冲顶，也不顾相良躲避似的扭腰，直冲冲地往里撞，甬道被肉刃强硬破开地饱胀快感让相良惊恐又快乐，这是他在别人身上从未获得过的恐怖快感。他忍不住啜泣起来，眼泪自眼角落在床单，洇湿一块。他看不到自己的臀缝被摩擦地通红，连窄小穴口都红肿嘟起，胸前地乳头因无人抚慰而寂寞挺立，相良只好将前胸紧贴床单好通过布料的摩擦获得一点点快感，  
两个人都疯了，在快感中迷失自我，成为了单纯遵循欲望的原始猛兽。  
不知过了多久，时间漫长地像是几近停滞，片桐终于缓缓褪回人形，但性器的粗长程度依然不可小觑。他仅仅搂住口中发出无意义低喃的相良，性器上的结让他足足在对方早已肿胀地进出困难的甬道里呆了近二十分钟。  
事后，片桐吻了吻相良尚带潮红的眼尾，神色复杂难辨。  
4.  
两个人就这么不咸不淡地生活着，偶尔有些火拼事件打扰，但总体还算平静。  
在此期间，两人经常做爱，他们在做爱中维系情感，有时连打架最后都是由性爱解决。性爱像是成了他们唯一能够合理地耳鬓厮磨的方式，其余时间都像是成了陪衬。  
驯化像是在不知不觉间完成的，用身体。  
直到有一天，相良突然将片桐智司唤来，在对方略带疑惑的眼神中，将片桐的口栓打开，然后轻轻地吻了吻对方的薄唇。  
“想做了？”片桐吻了吻对方的眉间，低声问。  
相良摇了摇头，难得露出了复杂的神情。  
在片桐眼里，对方平时总是轻佻而肆意的，像是无惧无畏的不良少年，肆无忌惮地挥霍着自己的时光和情绪；偶尔有烦恼，也会很快重新露出略带恶意的欢愉笑容；做爱时更不必说，完全沉浸在快感中的凌乱表情总让人心动。  
可是他从来没露出过这么复杂的表情，片桐无法解读。  
“智司，你觉得我是什么？”相良问。  
片桐沉默了会儿。“我的新主人，性爱伙伴，……。”片桐无话可说了。  
他朦胧地知道对方想要他说什么，但坦白讲，他说不出口，也无法说。  
这是双方都知道的事情。  
然后相良抬手遮了遮眼睛，低低地笑出声。他放下手，目光直直地盯着片桐智司人形时英俊的脸。“你走吧。”  
我犯了个致命错误。相良想。我才是那个真正被驯化的人。  
片桐愣怔一会儿，久久没能开口。然后他深深地看了一眼相良，转身走了。  
他再没回头。  
5.  
到了冬天，这条街还是一如既往的寒冷，相良一边低声骂着鬼天气一天徒劳地搓了搓手。  
街上行人很少，步履匆匆而过。  
相良在拐角处漫不经心地抬眼，突然愣住，脚步也停了下来。  
然后他对着来人笑了起来。鼻尖和眼圈都带着一点鲜嫩的红色。  
“我此生最害怕的事情，就是故人来。”他道。


End file.
